irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Fritzie Awards ~NOMINATIONS~
Committee '''Avery FireFlame''', ''Host of FireVivor & Logo creator'' '''Toadgamer80''', ''Multiple roleplay winner & Host of Toadvivor'' '''1dra7''', ''Host of Dravivor & 3 time FireVivor winner'' '''That Epic''', ''Host of Epicvivor '' '''BrunoSomebody''', ''Well-known roleplayer of 35+ characters & Host of upcoming Soo Hok inspired Roleplay series'' '''Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th''', ''Host of Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club & Well-known parody roleplayer'' Welcome to the Fritzies! Welcome to the IRC RP wiki's first ever ''Fritzie ''awards! For the first time ever, the TDIFF wiki's huge and always-growing collection of crazy characters will be assembled, and recognized! The committee of 6 users will be post categories on which you can make your nominations. Nominations can be made in the comments on this page, and will end sometime during the week of '''February 3rd-7th.'''After that, you will be able to vote. If you see someone who has been nominated that you would like to support, please tell us '''IN CHAT PM'''. Your vote '''WILL NOT BE RECORDED UNLESS IT IS SENT TO ONE OF THE 6 COMMITTEE MEMBERS.''' We are trying to make the ''Fritzies ''an interactive experience for all the users on TDIFF. We've planned to have well-known and beloved roleplay characters do interviews on the "red carpet," announce the winners, and more. Also, previews of upcoming roleplays will be shown. It should be fun. If a character or roleplay wins a Fritzie award, a template, (similar to the Featured User template), will be awarded on that winner's blog/page, for everyone to see. (Such a gr8 accomplishment whoo gud job clapping tbqh). Below are the categories for which you can make your nominations. '''This award show is involving all the users, so if there's a category you would like to add, tell one of the committee members to add it'''. Character Placing Categories WORST WINNER *Mr. Blasphemy ''(FireVivor: The Sahara)'' *Denise Martin (''Benvivor: ThatShittyOneWeWIllNeverSpeakOfAgain'') *Raye ''(Dravivor: Seychelles)'' *Marco ''(Redvivor: Philippines)'' *Sirius ''(Firevivor: Season 1)'' *Brad Chadwell ''(RedSurvivor II)'' BEST WINNER *Mr. Blasphemy ''(FireVivor: The Sahara)'' *Marianne ''(Redvivor: Hawaii)'' *Luna ''(Ovivor: India)'' *Myself ''(Ovivor: Turkey)'' *Tyler Oakley ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Brenda Caramoan ''(Redvivor: Australia)'' *Ingrid Petroyska ''(Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays)'' *Matt Petters ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island)'' *Soo Hok ''(Ovivor: El Salvador)'' *Dravivor654 ''(Dravivor: Lost Islands)'' *Linwood Boomer ''(FireVivor: Blood vs. Water)'' BEST FIRST BOOT *Betsy ''(Redvivor: Hawaii)'' *Gandhi Hitler ''(Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Maleficent ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Larissa ''(Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *brICE ''(Dravivor: Congo)'' *Diamond ''(FireVivor: Blood vs. Water)'' *Myra Sartain ''(Redvivor: Australia)'' *Yejide (''Firevivor: Redemption Island''')''''' MOST ROBBED CHARACTER *Maleficent ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Miss Piggy (''FireVivor: Brazil)'' *Sundra Deeas-Tyn'' (Ovivor: Costa Rica)'' *King Alfonso'' (Dravivor: Tahiti)'' *Aaryn Gries ''(Dravivor: Congo + Dravivor: All-Stars)'' *Forrest ''(Dravivor: Seychelles)'' *Kitty ''(Dravivor: Seychelles)'' *Midge ''(Redvivor: Australia)'' *Phill Shapperds'' (Redvivor: Panama)'' *Saison Marguerite ''(Redvivor: Panama)'' *Judith ''(Dravivor: Latvia)'' *Basil the Cat (''Dravivor: Latvia + Ovivor: Turkey)'' Roleplay Categories BEST ROLEPLAY *''FireVivor: Blood vs. Water'' *''Dravivor: All Stars'' *''Ovivor: All Stars'' *''Epicvivor: Midway Island'' *''Redvivor: Hawaii'' *''Ovivor: India'' *''FireVivor: Redemption Island'' *''Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites'' *''Redvivor: Panama'' *''Dravivor: Tahiti'' *''Toadvivor: Michigan'' *''Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures'' *''Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays'' WORST ROLEPLAY *''FireVivor: Namibia'' *''Dravivor: Seychelles'' *''Benvivor: ThatShittyOneWeWillNeverSpeakOfAgain'' BEST ROLEPLAY SERIES *''Redvivor'' *''Dravivor'' *''Ovivor'' *''CKSurvivor'' *''FireVivor'' *''Epicvivor'' *''Nalyd's Survivor'' BEST ROLEPLAY HOST *That Epic *Reddude *Owenandheatherfan *Ben109 Memorable Moments Categories BEST SCANDAL/MELTDOWN/#SURVIVORBREAKDOWN/CONTROVERSY *Wondrasch and Jenna Darabond are the same person (''Dravivor: All Stars)'' *Luna breaks down because of Satan ''(Redvivor: Philippines)'' *Lunch Lady Belinda spreading lies about Lauren having lice through the camp ''(FireVivor: Ecuador)'' *Soo Hok is sexually violated, humiliated, dehumanized and totally spent by The Whale and quits. (''Ovivor: All-Stars'') *Corrine loses the fire-making challenge due to not reading instructions ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Kass wins against Chef Bobby ''(FireVivor: Redemption Island)'' *TMIM returns ''(RedSurvivor II)'' FUNNIEST MOMENT *Tanner Smith taking credit for Captain Freedom's blindside ''(Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Chippewa tribe coming to the challenge drunk because of Jessyka ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Dravery purchasing a sex tape at the auction ''(Dravivor: Tahiti)'' *No one being able to unscramble "Chelsea" ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Kristal Kox voting for Noah ''(FireVivor: North Pole)'' *Soo Hok's FTC speech ''(Ovivor: El Salvador)'' *Anne Maria bidding all her money on Ben Dover the stripper ''(Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club)'' *Cherry Poppins the stripper killing John Locke ''(Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club)'' BEST IDOL PLAY *Nekci Menij plays the idol accidentally on Papa Rainbow and blindsides Billy Mays who in reality had betrayed her anyway (''Ovivor: India)'' *Captain Freedom idols Morpheus and is voted out by Judd's alliance ''(Ovivor: All Stars)'' *Topaz blindsides herself by playing a fake idol ''(Ovivor: El Salvador)'' *Lunch Lady Belinda plays the idol on herself at the final five, saving herself, and outting Tanner, who led the other three to get Belinda out. ''(Firevivor: Ecuador)'' *Satci idols out Gaybeeu with one vote ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Lividmanda idoling out ____ ''(Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *R0bot tricks his tribe into thinking he wants to be voted out, only to play an idol and get Miss Piggy eliminated with one vote ''(FireVivor: Brazil)'' *Lividmanda idols out Isabel with Judd's idol ''(Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *The Turntkeys idol out Turid and Hope back to back ''(Dravivor: Tahiti)'' BEST ELIMINATION DUE TO OTHER MEANS THAN BEING VOTED OUT *Katelynn Zales loses in the firemaking challenge at the Final 4 ''(Dravivor: Morocco)'' *Jeff Probst shoots up the cast and is arrested ''(SGvivor: Samoa)'' *Corrine loses the fire-making challenge and rages ''(Toadvivor: Tahiti)'' *Aaryn's default elimination ''(Dravivor: Congo)'' *Nissim rides away on The Whale. ''(Ovivor: Brazil & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Søren dies ''(RedSurvivor II)'' *Soo Hok quits after being sexually violated, humiliated, dehumanized, and totally spent by The Whale ''(Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Mikala is rocked ''(Dravivor: Tahiti)'' BEST SHOWMANCE *Turid & Alfonso ''(Dravivor: Tahiti)'' *Probst & Dawson ''(Epicvivor: Egypt)'' *Aimee & Neb ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Cat & Rory ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Gaybeeu & Tyler ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Amanda & Big Massif ''(Ovivor: Vietnam)'' *Tia & Zac ''(FireVivor: Season 1)'' *ShaQuishalaray & Ulrich ''(Survivor: IRC Desert)'' *Myra & Vince ''(Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures)'' *Anne Maria & Braden'' (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club)'' *Sabrina & Fritz (''Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' BEST CONFLICT *Rory vs. Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Kat vs. Ezekiel ''(Redvivor: Hawaii)'' *Mikala vs. everyone else ''(Dravivor: Tahiti)'' *Tyler Oakley vs. Russell Crowe ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Chandler vs. Monica ''(FireVivor: Blood vs. Water)'' *Myra vs. everyone else ''(Redvivor: Australia)'' *Robert vs. Dolores Umbridge ''(Dravivor 4)'' *Ebenezer Scrooge vs. Santa Claus ''(Christmasvivor 2013)'' *Dora vs. Addison ''(Redvivor: Acre)'' BEST ROLEPLAY TWIST *The entire premise of ''Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Favorites.'' *Sacred Idol ''(Redvivor)'' *Radioactive Idol ''(FireVivor: Area 51)*'' *Phony Immunity Idol ''(Ovivor: El Salvador)'' MOST ORIGINAL CHALLENGE *Sandbags ''(Created by Reddude)'' *Fruit Ninja ''(Created by Reddude)'' *5 Gifs Challenge ''(Created by Avery FireFlame)'' *5 Facts Challenge ''(Created by Avery FireFlame)'' *Color Wheel (''Created by 1dra7)'' *Ready or Not Here I Animals ''(Created by COKEMAN11)'' BEST WTF MOMENT *Will Floorman is revealed to be Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Japan'''')''''' *John Kenzington commits suicide and is then eaten by Maleficent after his unanimous elimination ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Cherry Poppins kills John Locke ''(Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club)'' Contestant Categories MOST HEROIC CONTESTANT *GOD ''(FireVivor: Redemption Island & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water)'' *Rory ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Luna ''(Redvivor: Philippines)'' *JESUS ''(FireVivor: Blood vs. Water)'' *Optimus ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island)'' *Sara ''(Dravivor: Lost Islands)'' *Jack ''(Redvivor: Hawaii)'' *Tuba Wesson ''(Ovivor: Turkey)'' *Benbo Baggins ''(FireVivor: Season 1)'' *Nissim Ourfali ''(Epicvivor: Egypt)'' *Bruno Somebody ''(FireVivor: Brazil)'' MOST VILLAINOUS CONTESTANT *Aaryn Gries (''Dravivor: Congo & Dravivor: All Stars)'' *Myra Sartain ''(Redvivor: Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures)'' *Satan ''(Redvivor: Philippines)'' *Marcus ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island)'' *Gia ''(Redvivor: Panama)'' *Tanner Smith ''(FireVivor: North Pole & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Orlando ''(FireVivor: Robot Pirate Island)'' *Lunch Lady Belinda ''(FireVivor: Ecuador)'' *Staci ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *JoeTheTurnip ''(Dravivor: Morocco & Dravivor: All-Stars)'' *Sirius ''(FireVivor: Season 1)'' BEST MALE CONTESTANT *Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Judd Sergeant ''(Ovivor: Kyushu & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Rory ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Linwood Boomer ''(FireVivor: The Sahara, FireVivor: Cape Horn, FireVivor: Ecuador, & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water)'' *Matt Petters'' (Epicvivor: Midway Island & Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites)'' *Nissim Ourfali'' (Epicvivor: Egypt)'' *Dravivor654 ''(Dravivor: Lost Islands)'' *Chandler ''(FireVivor: The Sahara & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water)'' *Ebenezer Scrooge ''(Christmasvivor 2013)'' BEST FEMALE CONTESTANT *Aaryn Gries ''(Dravivor: Congo & Dravivor: All-Stars)'' *Luna Lovegood ''(Ovivor: India)'' *Lividmanda ''(Ovivor: Kyushu & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Analapinquana ''(FireVivor: The Sahara)'' *Ingrid Petroyska ''(Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays)'' *Myra Sartain ''(Redvivor: Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures)'' *Isabel de Sousa ''(Ovivor: Costa Rica & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Soo Hok ''(Ovivor: El Salvador & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Glenda ''(SGvivor: Samoa)'' *Marianne ''(Redvivor: Hawaii)'' *Ling-Ling Chan ''(Epicvivor: The Cursed Islands & Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites)'' FUNNIEST CONTESTANT *Sting ''(Epicvivor: Antarctica & Epicvivor Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Quasimodo ''(RedSurvivor I & Ovivor: Costa Rica)'' *John Kenzington ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Ingrid Petroyska ''(Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays)'' *Matt Petters ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island & Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites)'' *Isabel de Souza ''(Ovivor: Costa Rica & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Benson ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island)'' BEST UTR/INV CONTESTANT *Mary Sartain ''(Redvivor: Panama)'' *Brenda Caramoan ''(Redvivor: Australia)'' *Mr. Blasphemy ''(FireVivor: The Sahara)'' *Hope Driskill ''(Dravivor: Tahiti)'' *Ric Nielsen ''(Redvivor: Panama & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures)'' BEST FOREIGN CONTESTANT *Marianne ''(Redvivor: Hawaii)'' *Ingrid Petroyska ''(Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays)'' *Swedish Chef ''(CKSurvivor: Martinique)'' *Valesca ''(Dravivor: Tahiti)'' *Nissim Ourfali ''(Epicvivor: Egypt)'' *Isabel de Sousa ''(Ovivor: Costa Rica & Ovivor: All-Stars)'' *Robert Mustechio'' (Dravivor 4)'' BEST NON-COMPETITOR *Josh Nichols ''(FireVivor: North Pole)'' MOST ACCURATE CELEBRITY PARODY *Tyler Oakley ''(Toadvivor: Michigan)'' *Russell Crowe ''(Toadvivor: Michigan) ''IT WAS SO TOTALLY ACCURATE BEST NON-HUMAN CHARACTER *Totoro ''(Epicvivor: The Cursed Islands)'' *JoeTheTurnip ''(Dravivor: Morocco & Dravivor: All-Stars)'' *Juanthecow ''(Ovivor: Vietnam)'' BEST/MOST ACCURATE USER PARODY *Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *EnTrey ''(CKSurvivor: Singapore)'' BEST REALITY SHOW PARODY *Phill Shapperds ''(Redvivor: Panama)'' *Rachel Reilly ''(FireVivor: Japan, FireVivor: Blood vs. Water, & Ovivor: Brazil)'' *Brenda Caramoan ''(Redvivor: Australia)'' *CITCourtney ''(Dravivor: Lost Islands & Dravivor: All-Stars)'' MOST ACCURATE OTHER PARODY *Nekci Menij (''Ovivor: India) ''(Necki version: 1dra7) BEST PARODY *Fritz ''(Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Phill Shapperds ''(Redvivor: Panama)'' Series Specific Categories BEST DRAVIVOR SEASON *''Dravivor: All Stars'' *''Dravivor: Morocco'' *''Dravivor: Tahiti'' *''Dravivor: China'' BEST DRAVIVOR CONTESTANT *Dravery ''(Tahiti)'' *Aaryn Gries ''(Congo & All-Stars)'' *Dravivor654 ''(The Lost Islands & All-Stars)'' *Jenna Darabond ''(China & All-Stars)'' BEST TOADVIVOR CONTESTANT *Staci ''(Michigan)'' *Gaybeeu LaVodka ''(Michigan)'' *Aimee ''(Michigan)'' BEST BENVIVOR CONTESTANT BEST SGVIVOR CONTESTANT *Glenda ''(Samoa)'' *Ben ''(Samoa)'' BEST FANVIVOR CONTESTANT *Anne Maria ''(Trashy Strip Club)'' *Arthur ''(Trashy Strip Club)'' *Tammy ''(Trashy Strip Club)'' *Johnson ''(Trashy Strip Club)'' BEST CKSURVIVOR CONTESTANT *Lil B ''(Singapore)'' *Curlos ''(Singapore)'' *Colleen ''(Martinique)'' *Swedish Chef ''(Martinique)'' BEST NALYD'S SURVIVOR SEASON *Survivor: IRC Island BEST NALYD'S SURVIVOR CONTESTANT *Logan ''(IRC Island, IRC Holidays)'' BEST REDVIVOR CONTESTANT *Myra Sartain ''(Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures)'' *Mary Sartain ''(Panama)'' *Marianne ''(Hawaii)'' *Gia ''(Panama)'' *Satan ''(Philippines)'' *Saison Marguerite ''(Panama)'' BEST REDVIVOR SEASON *''Redvivor: Hawaii'' *''Redvivor: Panama'' BEST FIREVIVOR CONTESTANT *Chandler ''(The Sahara & Blood vs. Water)'' *Linwood Boomer ''(The Sahara, Cape Horn, Ecuador, & Blood vs. Water)'' *GOD ''(Redemption Island & Blood vs. Water)'' *Lunch Lady Belinda ''(Ecuador)'' BEST FIREVIVOR SEASON *''FireVivor: Blood vs. Water'' *''FireVivor: The Sahara'' *''FireVivor: Redemption Island'' *''FireVivor: Ecuador'' BEST OVIVOR CONTESTANT *Eliza NewOrlins ''(Kyushu & All-Stars)'' *Judd Sergeant ''(Kyushu & All-Stars)'' *Isabel de Souza ''(Costa Rica & All-Stars)'' *Lividmanda ''(Kyushu & All-Stars)'' *Captain Freedom ''(El Salvador? & All-Stars)'' *Sook Hok ''(El Salvador & All-Stars)'' *Luna Lovegood ''(India)'' BEST OVIVOR SEASON *''Ovivor: All-Stars'' *''Ovivor: India'' BEST EPICVIVOR CONTESTANT *Fritz ''(Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Rory ''(Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Cat ''(Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Matt Petters ''(Midway Island & Fans vs. Favorites)'' *Benson ''(Midway Island)'' *Trish ''(Egypt & Heroes vs. Villains)'' *Larissa ''(Midway Island & Heroes vs. Villains)'' BEST EPICVIVOR SEASON *''Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites'' *''Epicvivor: Midway Island'' BEST BENVIVOR CONTESTANT=